Eternidade
by Tsunay Nami
Summary: Uchiha Itachi é um vampiro que se apaixona por uma simples humana. Haruno Sakura.


Disclaimer: Naruto não e pertence. Ele é da Hinata-chan. Mas eu já vou avisando que o Itachi é meu sim. uahauhauh

Eternidade

Todas as noites eram a mesma coisa. Mortes. Sangue. Gritos. Luta. Medo. E caçadas.

Eu me apresentei? Não? Certo. Sou Uchiha Itachi.

Sou um vampiro. Um ser sem alma. Sem coração. Piedade. Amor.

Até uma noite. Quando tudo mudou. Quando eu a vi. Quando eu a conheci. Quando eu tentei matá-la. Quando eu me apaixonei.

Haruno Sakura. Linda. Encantadora. Corajosa. Uma simples vítima. Mais uma. Mas ela passou a ser diferente.

Não tive coragem aquela noite. Pela primeira vez em toda minha escura e solitária vida eu tive piedade. Pela primeira vez em longos e negros anos eu senti um calor em meu coração morto. Pela primeira vez eu poupei uma vida. A vida dela.

Por semanas eu a observava todas as noites voltando do trabalho, agora acompanhada por um colega, sem coragem de me aproximar.

Eu. Um vampiro. Fui um covarde.

Até que um dia eu me aproximei. Matei seu amigo e a levei para minha morada. Sem nenhum arranhão. Ilesa, porém desacordada.

Eu observei-a enquanto dormia. A minha flor. O meu anjo. O meu amor.

E depois de horas observando eu só consegui achar uma palavra para descrevê-la.

Indescritível.

Finalmente o amor bateu a minha porta.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou a minha flor com a voz fraca.

"Uchiha Itachi." Céus! Eu estava nervoso. Ansioso. Sentimento que eu não sentia há muitos anos inundavam-me agora como uma enxurrada.

Ela estava assustada. Com medo. Eu podia sentir o cheiro. O cheiro que todas as noites me incita a tirar a vida dos mortais para manter minha imortalidade..

"O que é você?" Ahh... Sim. Ela também sentia. Todos sentem.

"O que você está sentindo?" Eu precisava saber se ela tinha sentido apurado.

"Eu fiz uma pergunta primeiro." Sua voz estava mais forte. O medo estava mais fraco. Sua raiva aumentava.

"Apenas responda a minha, primeiro e depois eu respondo a sua." Sorri. Ela arregalou os olhos. Assustada novamente. "Mas acho que não vou precisar respondê-la"

"E-eu sinto uma espécie de aura negra." O cheiro de medo aumentou um pouco no instante em que ela me viu sorrir, mas começava a diminuir bastante, até eu quase não senti-lo mais.

"Eu sou um vampiro." Ela não expressou nada. Nenhum sentimento como a maioria das pessoas faria. Medo. Angustia. Terror. Ela decididamente não era como a maioria. "Mas você já sabia, não é?"

"Sim." Incrível. Nada. Não sinto nada. E ela também parece não sentir. "Porque matou Sai, meu amigo?" Raiva novamente.

"Não tenho exatamente um porque. Você o tem?" Ela olhou-me confusa. Sim. Ela estava confusa. Confusão. Sinal de que prestava atenção em mim.

"Porque o matou?"

"Sua raiva esta aumentando, botão de cerejeira da primavera. Não deixe que isso aconteça. Controle sua raiva. Controle seus sentimentos. Eles deixam-na fraca." Sinto sua raiva diminuindo, minha flor. Isso é bom.

Os dias se passaram e Sakura perecia ter se esquecido do que eu fiz ao amigo dela, que, pelo que ela me contou, se ofereceu para acompanhá-la todas as noites quando seu plantão no hospital acabava, isso depois que eu a ataquei.

Sim. Desculpei-me por aquilo. Por assustá-la e por quase tê-la matado.

Sakura se mostrou uma pessoa incrível, cuja inteligência se equiparava a minha. Passamos os dias discutindo sobre várias coisas de igual para igual, desde os motivos banais até os mais sérios.

Os jornais chegavam todos os dias em minha casa. Em todos os exemplares haviam fotos dela, com as palavras: DESAPARECIDA. Cartazes pela cidade com os mesmos dizeres. Oh, sim. Ela sofria com isso. Eu podia ver. Mas também podia agüentar. Por enquanto.

Um dia o inevitável aconteceu. Um beijo. O primeiro beijo. Meu primeiro beijo com amor depois de vários e vários longos anos. E depois do beijo eu lhe fiz um pedido.

"Seja minha." Ela me beijou novamente. E do primeiro beijo passamos a primeira noite.

Antes de amanhecer eu me recolhi. Me escondi da luz. Do sol. Do astro-rei. Que todos os seres como eu devem temer mais que tudo. Mas não deixei o aposento sem antes deixar um bilhete a ela.

"Nos vemos depois que o sol se por novamente, minha flor."

Naquela noite, quando acordei do meu transe diário, procurei uma das minhas mais belas jóias. Um anel. Um anel de noivado. Não estava eu muito precipitado? Não. A minha longa vida escura me ensinou que para o amor não existe tempo. E que não conseguimos escapar de ambos. Eu achei que podia. Mas agora estou preso ao amor. Mas não ao tempo.

Linda. Ela estava linda. Aquele sorriso me deixou vivo novamente.

Eu a abracei. A beijei. E a pedi em casamento.

Ela aceitou.

Agora eu era realmente feliz.

Mas sempre existe um problema. Por mais perfeita que a situação pareça ser.

Eu era um vampiro. Eu era imortal. Ela era humana. Morreria um dia. E eu não sei o que aconteceria comigo se um dia isso acontecesse.

"Eu te amo." Ahh... Ela não imagina o quanto essas três palavras mágicas, sim, ela são mágicas, pois só a mágica é capaz de dar vida a algo, ou alguém, me deixavam feliz.

"Eu também te amo." Os olhos dela brilharam. O sorriso dela aumentou. Um sorriso puro. De alguém com uma vida com luz. Eu não podia transformá-la. Isso seria um crime terrível. Seria matá-la. Exatamente como eu tentei uma vez.

"Itachi... Eu quero viver com você para sempre."

"Eu também quero, Sakura." Eu sorri triste, pois aquilo era impossível.

"Me transforme." Eu não acreditei. Ela queria ser um ser das trevas, da noite. Ela queria ser uma vampira. Um ser sem alma e que tem medo do sol.

"Não posso."

"Porque?" Ela me olhava confusa. "Você não me ama?" Meu ponto fraco. Afinal, ela sabia exatamente come me atingir.

"Claro que amo. Mas não posso fazer isso com você, Sakura. Não posso transformá-la em vampira. Você não veria mais seus amigos e a sua familia. Isso seria horri..."

"Eu não me importo. Mesmo que vá sentir muita saudade deles. Assim como eu já sinto." Era isso que eu sempre admirei nela. Coragem. Determinação.

Sem aviso algum eu deixei meus olhos se acenderem. Vermelho sangue. Ela me olhou nos olhos como se dissesse "Não tem problema...". Meus dentes cresceram. Brancos. Afiados. Pontudos. E eu a mordi. Suguei todo seu sangue. Seu corpo ficou mole e eu a segurei em um abraço. Seu sangue era doce. Quente. Mas sua pele agora estava fria. Pálida. Ela estava morrendo. Tirei meus dentes do pescoço dela e mordi meu próprio pulso, enchendo minha boca com meu sangue e a beijei, fazendo-a engolir aquele líquido escarlate.

Depois eu a levei para meu quarto e deitei-a na cama e velei pelo seu sono. Chorei. Mas então eu a vi abrir aqueles maravilhosos orbes esmeralda e olhar em meus olhos. Ela sorriu mostrando seus novos dentes brancosm pontudos e afiados e disse.

"Agora vamos ficar juntos por toda a eternidade."

* * *

Nami: Uahhhhh... Que sono! Também... 2 da manha e eu aqui escrevendo fic pra ver se eu fico com sono... hehe Até o Sasuke ta dormindo... 

Sasuke: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Nami: Bom... Essa ai foi só pra distrair mesmo, sabe? Veio inspiração quando ainda era meia-noite e eu tava quase desligando o pc... n.n Sabe... Amo de paixão vampiros... Nossa... Vo escrever outras shots assim... Maiores... Lógico... uahuahauh Deixem reviews... Se vcs tiverem gostado dessa eu fasso outra em outra madrugada dessas... uahauhauah

Kissus e Ja ne!

PS: Novo cap de Uma é Pouca... Duas é Demais! sai essa semana ainda...


End file.
